


smooth

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Gift Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Gift Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWrites/gifts).



Akaashi is graceful. That's Kuroo's only thought as he watches the way he glides over the ice, it's breathtaking and he feels like he should have been expecting it, but it still blows him away—Akaashi is always graceful and precise on the court, Kuroo always manages to feel spellbound by him. No matter how many times he's seen it before.

It had taken some time, confidence and (he wouldn't admit out loud) a push from Bokuto before Kuroo made his move on Akaashi. He was glad he did, Akaashi turned a wonderful shade of pink when Kuroo confessed. He always finds himself staring, wondering how he got so lucky—then he's snapped out of his daydream by a tug at his hand. Akaashi is smiling and Kuroo follows him along the ice.

Their hands stick together like glue and fit like two puzzle pieces, it's easy to glide around—Kuroo isn't an expert, but he doesn't stumble on the ice, which is enough for him. Akaashi leads him to the edge and they clatter into each other with a giggle—other people pass them, families giggling and having fun

Kuroo pulls Akaashi under his arm, it's nice to watch the world pass by. "Keiji, I really enjoy doing this." Kuroo looks down at his boyfriend—he's beautiful, snowflakes dotting the loose hair around his hat, some sparkling on his eyelashes, Kuroo loses his breath and he has to spend a moment just to stare. He rubs a thumb over Akaashi's cheek and smiles. "I love you." He's been wanting— _meaning_ to say it for a while. They've been together for long enough, Kuroo can't keep a lid on his feelings, they've grown into something he can't keep a hold of.

Akaashi returns the smile, his eyes crinkle beautifully and Kuroo dips down to steal a quick kiss. "I love you too, Tetsu." Akaashi stretches up and Kuroo leans down, steadying Akaashi with an arm around his waist. Their lips meet in a soft kiss and the world around them is forgotten—ice skating is put aside, time stops. There's only them.

When they finally pull away, the noise around them returns, there are children laughing and Kuroo smiles—the joy is contagious, he loves it. "I'd like to do this again sometime."

"Well, we have all the time in the world together." Akaashi drags Kuroo back onto the ice. He stumbles a little and Akaashi laughs, the noise makes his heart race speed up.

Everything with Akaashi is more fun—it's brighter and Kuroo doesn't mind being led smoothly along the ice. It's exhilarating, not just the skating, but being completely in love with someone. Akaashi's smile illuminates his soul and it's easy to smile too. He wishes he'd done this sooner, but right now is what matters the most and Kuroo wouldn't change a second of it. He'll hold onto every moment, treasure every second and bask in Akaashi's beauty for a long as he could.

_Forever_.


End file.
